Forks Host Club
by NanaMun
Summary: EmmettxJacob A hosting club where men treat women, but who treats the men?


**Auuthor's Notes: **Something about Emmett and Jacob that is extremely delicious. I had this idea after watching an awesome documentary on Host Clubs in Japan and right then Jacob and Emmett came to mind and I began writing. It took a while, considering how I thought it would only be about 10 pages and it ended up being double that. But it was a lot of fun to put together. Hope that you enjoy it.

I Do Not Own Characters

* * *

**Forks Host Club**

**Emmett&Jacob**

**Emmett**

It started in Japan and eventually through the web and very eager women, it hit parts of the US. New York, California - sure. But no one expected it to become the main attraction of Port Angeles. There are lonely girls in Washington. It could be the weather, or maybe the men, but it seems that they just can't stop coming.

About 8 years ago, a man with the name of James Calibry, came back from a year's business experience in Osaka, Japan. He was smart. Some time during his trip, he came across hostess clubs, the upgraded, yet crappier versions of what the geisha system was like back in Old school Japan. It wasn't new to him, well, not until he came across the Host clubs, where Japenese men, in all their effeminate glory, gather women with money, entertain them, make them feel important, sell their energy and life for mounds of cash and empty promises of love. James had an idea. And as soon as he stepped foot on US soil, he used a big chunk of his rich man's money to build his own Host clubs. After about 3 years of ridiculous success, he finally decided to open a club in Port Angeles, an insignificant blip on the US radar one day, and a mecca for young, curious and rich women the next.

And that's where we came into the picture.

____

At 8 PM, I heard the familiar giggle from the gaggle of girls at the entrance. Damn, they couldn't wait a minute?

I felt the poke in my ribs and smirked, knowing that my co-workers were thinking the same exact thing. These days were exhausting from the first minute our doors opened. I paced along the bar counter, casting a flirtatious smile at our male bartender whom had grown accustomed to it over the years, rolling his eyes. I often joked that he must have felt underappreciated back there behind that lonely bar table with no girls or boys to love him. He was one of the few boys at the club that was ignored and overlooked by the women patrons. The damn girls were viscious and had one-tracked minds as much as us. I felt another poke and turned by head, meeting the darkest eyes in the room.

"May I help you?" I teased.

"I'm letting you know now," His husky voice whispered. He was so close, I could feel his breath fanning out on my cheek. Over time working here, you forget your personal bubble, "Edward took a sneak peak over at the entrance. Your number one guest is here." I felt my high mood plummet at the news.

"Shit." I felt it slip out. I had to watch myself. Our hours had started, there was no room to lose my cool yet. I smiled apologetically at him, "I'm still recovering from last week." I informed. He found that to be the funniest joke that evening.

"Fuck, Em!" He slapped me on my back, "You're a big guy. A petite woman like her can do so much." He could say that because he was never persued by Rosalie. That bitch had the eyes of a hawk and the talons like them to match. When she came, it was _her_ night, even if my other clients were around. I lost a lot of girls because of her and yet she was the reason I made the commision I made. That girl could spend $5,000 a night, easy.

"Jake, you've seen her in action." I was hoping I didn't sound like a little bitch, but hearing that girl's name gave me the straight-up chills. I had more fear for her than I ever had for the boogeyman as a kid. And that was saying something. Jacob made a face and licked his lips - a habit that drove some girls crazy.

"I can't lie and say she doesn't strike some fear into my heart too," He laughed, recalling some memory, "What she did to Lauren last year." He whistled at the recollection. He wasn't making me feel any better. I forgot all about that shit, "Hey," He was leaning closer to me, warming me with his body, "I'll help tonight, okay? This is my slowest night. None of my regulars come on Thursdays."

I shook my head, turning down his offer. I didn't have a clue why he was even there. It was heaven when I had my days off, "Then you should leave."

"But I have nowhere else to go!" He exclaimed loudly. I felt his hand on my bicep. His charms were already on for the night and I was his guinea pig.

"Yeah, your ass could be home sleeping off your drunken partying last night." I suggested, getting a very mischievous grin in return.

"Well, those girls were..." His voice trailed off and he was licking his lips again, "I love it when they pick us together."

"I always have to play taxi and take you home after. That's why you love it so damn much." I felt my arms flex when I realized his fingers were still wrapped around them. He stood an inch or two taller than me, but leaner. It was common for us to work together with our clients, considering some of them had a taste for muscular outgoing men, those that remind them of the jocks in their high school that they were too afraid to talk to. They expected us to be flirty, dirty and full of charisma, so that was what we gave them. Jacob and I were like a duo in the workplace because of that, just as our co-workers Jasper and Edward were a duo in the aspect of gentle, lady charmers. Their appeal was talking to their clients over wine and finger foods, you know, boring shit.

"Perhaps," He winked at me. It was another habit of his. Sometimes it was hard to turn off the flirt, even for me. And his hand was still on my arm.

"Alright boys!" I followed the echo of the voice to the front of the club, "Charm makes wet panties!" There was a rumble of chuckles before the door opened and a rush of about half a dozen girls streamed in, hungry eyes on us.

____

"I loved fucking you," I laughed at her drunken words, pressing my fingers into her own, forcing myself not to loosen the grip she had on me. Tonight was harder to deal with her than ever before and with her reminder, I now knew why. It was my first slip-up. I escorted her home, and eventually with the offer of about $10,000, to her bed as well. Yeah, I was a dirty little whore and there was no joke to it. It wasn't like she was unattractive, in fact, Rosalie was the most beautiful client I had ever hosted. But looks weren't everything, even in the very vain world I worked in. the most beautiful clients were often the most painful.

"Careful, Beautiful, you'll make the other boys jealous." I gave her the smile that she loved, before I pulled away, pouring another drink for her. We were in the back of the club, in the area assigned for regulars and VIP. Rosalie, as usual, brought a few of her friends, who requested hosts of their own, not surprisingly Jacob being one of them. He was busy talking to the quietest and distant in the group, a girl Rosalie often brought with her. I forgot Jake had a sore spot for shy girls.

"Fuck these boys," Her pretty face contorted into a scowl, "I want a man, Emmett." Her fingers latched onto my arm, the very spot Jacob held not an hour earlier. I found that this time around, I didn't like it, "And you were it last week."

I couldn't lie, I had a gift for making girls come..._hard._

"Is that a compliment?" I asked huskily. She loved it and it helped to calm down her aggressive attitude when she was drunk enough. I lifted the glass up to her and she took it without a second glance.

Jacob from across the way had successfully offered the quiet girl a drink as well. She was laughing despite herself, and her hands were bravely on his lap. Jacob was playing it off like he didn't notice, sometimes immediate acknowledgement killed it for the shy ones. He played with her hair, leaning in to whisper in her ear and she responded with an intense flush of the cheeks. Rosalie followed my gaze and her eyes narrowed.

"I never thought _virgins_ were your thing, Emmett." She said darkly.

"Babe, I'm merely admiring the wallpaper." Jealousy was common with her, even amongst her friends, "Your friend is enjoying Jake." I added against my better judgment. I wasn't supposed to acknowledge anyone but her.

She gave me a knowing look over her glass before slamming it down on the table in front of us, "I've been trying to get her laid for the last year."

"So she's really a virgin?" I frowned. This was not the right place for her to lose it. It was almost _evil_ to knowingly get a virgin involved with someone like us. Shit like that had to be handled with care. I may have slipped up once, but the other boys had a handful of times when the right money was offered and I'm sure Rosalie was the kind of girl to sell her friend's virginity. The thought was troubling.

"Bella is hopeless." By her tone, I could tell that the conversation was over.

"How about we take this to the dance floor." I escorted her upstairs to the portion of the club reserved for the girls to unwind. Most club antendees took to this floor because music was easily the greatest form of flirting. It was popular for us as well, easier for them to spend their money. It worked in the past to keep Rosalie busy with dancing and drinks, but this time around, she was dancing closer than she would usually, holding that vice-like grip tighter than usual and casting glances over her shoulder to whomever was on the floor with us. This was becoming too much and although she was the bulk of the money I made at the club, I had no problem letting her go if this was how it was going to be everytime she visited.

After a few songs, I detached myself from her, keeping a cool grin and offering to finish our time together with a dinner in the cafe downstairs. I wasn't surprised to get a steely glare in reply.

"You're getting rid of me?" She asked icily, securing her claw-like nails on her narrow hips. I hissed a breath out of my mouth, already feeling my wall of the good-mannered gentleman crumbling.

"Rose, you know I have other girls I have to see." I said gently.

"And fuck?" She prodded with a raised penciled eyebrow.

"You know you're the only client I have ever slept with, " That was true, "And the _only _ one I think about outside work." That was pushing it, "But you have to remember, this is a job."

"I could cover your whole salary and you know it." She was pulling rank on me in that financial capacity. The client was of higher status than a host. This was usually followed by a threat, "And you know I can easily take my money to someone else. Jacob perhaps?" She clicked her tongue, testing me to respond. She always offered to stop coming or denounced my title as her host, but in all the time we had spent together, she never brought up Jacob. And that pissed me off more than I could understand.

I snorted obnoxiously, letting the true Emmett show and that had her jaw parting in disbelief. I never did such things to my clients, but this bitch had driven me that far, "You're not his type." I couldn't help but say. There was no way in hell Jacob would treat her as highly as I did. The boy had less patience and tolerence for the rich, aggressive girls.

She took a step forward, trying to be threatening, but for someone my size and height, she may as well been an alley cat hissing, "Here's some information for you, McCarty," She said in a low tone, "I'm _everyone's_ type."

I smirked knowingly - another trait I didn't exibit to my clients - and took care to check those around me. When I was sure everyone busy amongst themselves in the dark, hot room, I leaned in, making sure she heard every word, "Try saying that with no money in your pocket." She was quick, raising her claws up and swiping them down. I felt her palm heavy on my cheek and my head turned with the force. The sting was small, but the message was ringing in my ears; she was pissed as all hell. I smiled broadly, damnit, I couldn't help myself.

"I give you the best fuck of your life and paid you generously and you decide I'm not good for you anymore?" She nearly yelled in the room. I could see some of my co-worker's head turn in our directions, looks of amusement and curiosity on their faces. They knew the deal with this crazy bitch, "You're _mine_."

"News flash," I informed, "I'm not and never was 'yours'. That's your problem, Rosalie. This is my _job. _ And although I hate breaking the illusion for my clients, you need to hear this loud and clear; if you didn't have the money, I wouldn't have been interested."

Her scowl dropped and her jaw tightened, "Surprise, surprise," She said in what resembled a dog growl, "The boys of Forks Host Club are nothing but low, ingrate sluts."

She was not trying to put down a place she had been visiting for years, "Low, ingrate sluts _you _fuck," I cackled, "Get the fuck out of here, Rose." I was done with her. She let out a frustrated growl, but did as I said. Now if only there was more people to put that woman in her place.

____

My mind was almost instantly off of Rosalie the moment she left. Unfortunately for her, the group of girls she came with were a bit too distracted accompany her home. The night went on. I met some new clients, took care of them, laughed, flirted, the usual. When they left, I was called to the front again to meet a handful of club sluts claiming they were celebrating a birthday and needed two hosts.

A short brunette with a little too much sugar in her system, jumped to her feet, "Oh, is Jacob here today? He was a fucking fox," She eyed me like candy, "He'd look so good with him, don't you think?" her elbows dug into her friend's side. The motion reminded me of the exchange Jacob and I had not a few hours ago.

My eyebrows shot up and I decided it was best to ignore her comment, "Sorry girls, Jacob is knee-deep in entertaining."

"What about that hot boy with the green eyes." the short brunette asked, "What was him name? Oh, Edward!" She snapped her fingers. It was clear she had been here before. I couldn't recall her in all her tiny glory. The last time I checked, Edward had finished with a regular. I called him up to join us and just like I thought, he was free and ready. There were 5 girls altogether, so quick on my feet, I decided the kareoke room would be the best place to start. I took the hand of a pretty long haired, Asian girl, commenting on her black dress getting a comfortable thanks in response and we were on our way.

Once in the cofines of the kareoke room, the girls ordered a bottle of hynotiq - my type of party - and the special deluxe cheese fries combo. It wasn't something girls ordered often. They crowded together on the sectional leather couch, flipped through the book of song numbers as I started up with the first tune. With an extended hand towards the pretty girl I escorted to the room, I clicked in the memorized number on the remote to the 40 inch screen TV behind. the familiar tune of "Head Over Heels" by Tears for Fears started and I began singing in my mock 80 style voice. Edward, with a laugh and a shake of his head, sat with the girls, helping them create a playlist of songs. And the girl I offered my hand to, took it and happily sang and danced along with me to the beat.

When the song ended, a cherub faced blonde with a boy cut and massive earrings started up the mic again. "Oops I did it again" By B. Spears. Yeah, real original. The petite girl as I now knew as Alice labelled herself as the birthday girl, holding out her hand for a handshake. I feigned annoyance, rolling my eyes and taking her hand with enough force to pull her against my chest. She giggled in glee when I scooped her in my arms like an infant, "Happy birthday, Alice. Is there anything I can do to make you happy?" She squealed as I placed her back on her feet. Edward greeted himself, kissing her on the cheek, wishing her a happy birthday. She turned back to me, eyes ablaze.

"In fact there is something you can do." She said a bit loudly over the squealing of her friend.

The Asian beauty that was just previously enjoying a flash to the past with me rolled her eyes, "Give it a break, Al."

"Whatever, Erica," Alice stuck out her tongue obnoxiously. The sight made me smirk in amusement, "You're just mad because you can't ask them," Her attention was back on me, "I want a birthday kiss." She spoke sweetly.

"A two for one deal?" I motioned between me and Edward. She shook her head and like a light bulb going off above my head, I suddenly got the picture. That little comment she made earlier about me and Jacob. She was a dirty little girl, "Ooh." I sang out, letting her know I was caught up.

Edward gave me a curious look, before snickering. He already knew, "Is that okay with you ladies?" He said in a suave tone even I couldn't pull off. The girls eagerly nodded, even the blonde singing had stopped to gawk at us for our reply.

This was going to cost them extra.

"If that is what you desire, we'll be more than happy to oblige." It wasn't a new question. I had to do this plenty of times, mainly with Jasper and Edward. There was something about someone as tall and big as me with smaller, lean men that drove the girls wild. It must have been that, because not once had a girl suggested Jacob and I kiss. Well, not until little Alice. With grace, Edward was on his feet, tugging on the sleeve of my shirt, getting a yip of excitement from the girls. If there was one thing I knew how to hand to the men at this club, we were open minded and knew how to put on a show. It wasn't mild quick pecks.

We went all out.

I grabbed fistful of his locks, pushing his head towards mine, parting my lips before closing them around his bottom one, suckling and eventually tugging it with my teeth. He was a few inches shorter than me, so he lifted himself on his toes, wrapping long, thin arms under my own. He pulled away briefly and I took that oppurtunity to take a nip at his chin. Erica let out a happy sigh at that. Our lips were against each other's again and as always, I took control forcing my muscle into his warm mouth, enjoying how he suckled it with vigor. I was suddenly struck with the thought of how it would feel with skilled lips like his on my cock.

That had never happened before.

I pulled away breathless to an applause. Edward, unphased, bowed slightly, sitting back down with the girls. I didn't have time to think as the door to the room opened and their orders were wheeled in.

_____

The night ended, leaving me exhausted as usual. Alice and her group of club deviants were fun clients, spending quite a pretty penny on champagne and a special ordered cake. They left just before close, drunk as all hell, leaving us to call our cab company to come and get them. I hadn't seen Jacob all night, until I was walking back inside the building after seeing the girls off. He stood in the doorway, a lit stick at the end of his lips.

"How was tonight?" He asked, sucking in. I averted my eyes, feeling a weird tingle in my cock. Fuck, what was up with me?

"Better, now that I got rid of that crazy bitch."

Jacob laughed, pulled the cigarette from his lips, "Oh shit, no kidding?!" He chuckled and took another drag, "Damn." He shook his head, "That was ballsy."

"Yeah, there goes Versace." He knew I had a thing off high class brands. It seemed like I was going to have to ease up off them for a while and actually - shudder to think - save money.

He snorted, "Poor little rich boy." He didn't sound sorry. He found it weird that I came from a well-to-do family and chose this job as my career. Jacob was from a lower middle class family and damn near saved every penny he earned. He was like a human squirrel.

"And my day gets better," I ignored his teasing tone and continued cluing him in to my night, "Edward and I hosted a party in the kareoke room. Another request for man action."

This seemed to get Jacob's attention. He licked his lips, a puff of smoke billowing from them, "Oh yeah."

I felt a rush of excitement telling him this. We usually shared events after a long day, so this wasn't new, yet there was this fire in my gut, happily burning for his reaction. "We gave them a show as usual."

"I hear that." Jacob said with a glint in his eye, "Some of the clients are hungry that. I had to do crazy shit as well."

"Like what?" I was sure he had told me. I pretty much knew every crazy thing he had done on the job.

He hesitated, buying time by scratching his nail along the end of the cigarette, allowing a little rain of ash to fall at his feet, "Edward and I entertained a client at her home."

"Entertained?" I felt a grin break out on my face, "When? And how come you never told me this?"

"Well," He sucked on the stick again before flicking it across the property, "We were paid to fool around with each other." I was sure I heard that wrong. He _fooled_ around with Edward? As in fucked him? It seemed insane, unheard of. Yeah, some Hosts fucked their clients and even humored them with a kiss with a co-worker here and there, but never had I heard of two Hosts being paid to fuck each other, "Yeah. We were offered about 15 each." He suddenly seemed uncomfortable. And I wasn't exactly making it easy for him. In fact, I'm sure I was coming off a bit hostile.

Well, it was because I was pissed.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I wasn't exactly sure what the hell was going through my mind. He never told me this. When did this happen? Recently? A damn year ago? Was he secretly fucking Edward on the side? He didn't seem pissed when I told him that I made out with his boyfriend a few moments earlier. I scowled, unable to stomach the idea of the two of them fucking in some random stranger's house. It was dumb to even guess who topped. Jacob liked being in control almost as much as me. He'd have Edward pinned and moaning with strong thrusts, his ass muscles tightening with every jerk of his hips. Shit, now it was turning me on. I needed to go home and mull this insanity over. There was no way I was going to digest news like that in a few minutes.

We closed down shop pretty quickly, a few of us tiredly stumbling around. James came in about twice a week, so making sure that everyone was in shape before the place was closed was left to the Assistant Manager, Laurent who pretty much appeared right before we opened and right after the last girls left. Jacob and I usually took the time to joke around, share a conversation with the rest of the boys, but he was nowhere near me. I heard his chuckle from across the way along with the suave, cool voice of Edward's. I gritted my teeth, muttering a goodnight to everyone before calling the elevator down to the basement floor where my car waited.

_____

After a warm shower, I was still unable to wind down for the night and relax. This was suppose to be a good night. Rosalie was finally out of my hair, I was enjoying myself, flirting with girls, getting along great with everyone. I wasn't supposed to recieve that anvalanche of news. It was fucked up! Jacob was like a best friend to me. We chilled on the rare days we shared a vacation. There were times we crashed at each other's condos after a wild night, called, even texted each other daily. He knew my habits, my likes and dislikes and likewise. And we told each other everything.

So why the fuck hadn't he told me that?

I layed in bed, contemplating whether or not I should talk to him the next day. I was beyond angry with him, I felt betrayed in some warped way. And before that, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was so excited, wanting to share the news about Edward, and there he went blowing shit up in my face. I turned over on my side in bed, pulling back through the whole night, playing everything out. I remembered little Alice saying that we'd look good together. I shrugged the statement off then, but rethinking about it in my bed, with nothing left to me but my thoughts had me wondering...

Jacob didn't text all next morning and afternoon. I figured he wouldn't, not after the death look he recieved. I didn't expect, however, for him to avoide _me_ at work. Instead, I was left keeping the bartender company, flirting a little bit more than I usually would. It was enough to make him blush and bite his swollen lips. Fuck, I was turning him on! And yet, I couldn't stop. Something in me felt compelled to continue until the doors opened, until Jacob had to walk past me to get to his clients. I wanted him to see the way the bartender leaned in when he was answering, giggling like a little girl. I wanted him to see how I found that sexy.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Jacob stuck close to Edward and Jasper, talking in low, casual tones from afar and the rush to walk over and punch Edward's pretty face overtook me. I needed to get a grip.

We opened to the same rush of girls, although my regulars were very few. I entertained and kept my mind busy with mindless flirting and joking, but it didn't feel as it did maybe a week before. The girls didn't notice. We danced and I served them drinks, got them drunk, sang with them, got paid and got them a cab home. All in a day's work.

The work day went by painfully slow despite the light stress from any clients. Laurent was pointing out some things to remember, guidelines, etiquette with girls and the like. My eyes betrayed me, falling on Jacob who looked just as exhausted as I felt, leaned up against the bar counter, an unlit cigarette between his full lips. Our eyes met for a moment and I looked away, angry for no apparant reason.

We were dismissed, but not before being reminded that James was coming in the next afternoon, so we had to be on our toes. I took my time gathering my shit, too lazy to take the stairs down. I walked out of the back entrance of the club, down the hallway to the elevators, where a door was already closing. With a last burst of energy, I ran, holding out my hands to keep the keep the door from closing. I stepped in, noticing the company I had and cursing under my breath.

"If it bothers you that fucking much to be in an elevator with me, I'll leave." He still had the cigarette between his lips. He stepped passed me, making to exit, but my hand shot out, keeping him in with me. I didn't know what I was doing, but I was sure that I didn't want him to leave.

"Don't." I managed to get out. He sighed, obeying my plea before going back to his original spot in the elevator. The doors closed and we stood in the small space in silence.

"Well, fuck, Emmett, aren't you going to say something?" He finally let out. He sounded irritated. I wasn't sure why. Why did I have to speak?

"What am I supposed to say?" I asked with a shrug.

"Explain how you can stand there wanting me to stay, but have been treating me like a leper for the last 24 hours."

"You've been avoiding _me_." I argued.

He snorted, "I was waiting for you to come to your senses. But obviously you haven't. You managed to throw me sneers throughout the day." He shook his head with a humorless chuckle, "Fuck, I'm getting out of here."

I didn't want him anywhere near that elevator door, "No!" My hand was on his wrist, tugging him back. His back hit my chest and I had to grunt out at the feeling of his warm, muscled back on me, "I'll tell you." I gave in. He waited, not moving. I let go of his hand, allowing him to move away, but he remained where he was, pressed against me.

"I was jealous, alright?"

He turned to face me. A flash of disappointment crossed his face before he masked it with a blank look, "Why didn't you say?"

"Well," Shit, this was hard, "I didn't understand why you couldn't tell me. Here I was explaining how Edward and I made out in front of these girls and all along you fucked him?" The thought had me realing in envy and yet so turned on by it.

"I'm sorry if I may have claimed him first," Jacob retorted, "I didn't know how much you wanted to fuck him. It wouldn't matter any though, because he has this weird thing with Jasper. It's fucking obvious-"

I stared at him in disbelief. He thought I was jealous because of Edward? Fuck Edward. He wasn't who I wanted to bend over and fuck right now with new, unruly homoerotic desire. I didn't let Jacob finish. I held his shirt in my fist and with little energy had him pinned against the wall roughly, my knee pressed against his groin, "God, you're stupid." I combed my hand through his hair, tighening around the black locks and with a primal growl, pressed my nose into the crook of his neck and inhaled. He spelled like pinewood and salt water. The scent drove me wild.

We were at a standstill in the elevator. Without a glance, I pressed the button for the basement and continued what I was doing, exploring his chest with open palms, applying pressure with my knee getting a hitched breath in response.

"Emmett, shit!" His fingers were digging into my biceps as I pressed my lips along his burning neck. Fuck, did he use moisturizer? He was so damn soft.

"I thought I was angry because you hadn't told me," I mumured against his skin, "But, it was really because I was jealous of what you gave to Edward. I wanted that."

"I thought you'd hate me. I was fucking terrified you wouldn't speak to me if you knew." I felt his breath on my cheek. I pulled back to watch his lidded eyes as he spoke.

"If I knew what?"

"That I fucked a guy and enjoyed it."

"You really think I was that close-minded?"

"Well, it wasn't like you left room for me to assume otherwise." Good point. But he was in no position to talk back. I grabbed both his wrists and held it up with one hand, cocking an eyebrow, daring him to say something. He surprised me by leaning his head forward, pressing his lips against mines, feverishly deeping the kiss as much as he could in his position. The kiss sent strong jolts to my cock. And God, his taste. I couldn't even recall what Edward tasted like on my tongue, but this boy was overly sweet like cotton candy, but his tongue was as warm as hot chocalate coating the caverns of my mouth. There was no doubt I wanted to fuck him.

But first.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I released Jacob from his position, but we weren't excatly done making out.

We stepped out of the elevator, still wrapped in each other, "My place?" I asked, lips pressed to his.

He pulled back, eyeing me in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Am I smiling?" It defeated the purpose when I was actually grinning. I couldn't contain my excitement.

"I thought you only kissed."

"Hello, I just admitted I want to fuck you silly just a moment ago." I reminded.

"Would this be your first time?"

I frowned. Really, did it matter. I had given anal before. I knew how to carefully penetrate an ass, "Would it be your first?"

He shook his head, "You know I was with Edward."

I laughed, understanding what exactly was going on here, "Yeah, but you were fucking his ass."

It took a moment, but it dawned on him, "Are you saying, you want to fuck _me_?" And with that, he laughed.

"What?" It suddenly felt like another day of us bickering and teasing, "Don't think I can fuck you until you're shaking and moaning out words in Swahili?" His laughter rung in my ears and it oddly turned me on, "I'll make you come so hard and so much, you'll lose count."

"When did you become so comfortable with the idea of fucking me?"

I shrugged, "I guess I've always been. Just didn't know it until you were fucking some other guy." He gave me a calculated look, licking his lips, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" He did it again, this time slowly. Like a hook, tugging me relentlessy to him, I kissed his lips again with such horniness, I wasn't sure I'd make it even to the car, "Em!" He moaned freely against my lips.

"Mmm, I want to hear more of that." My place, it is. We blindly moved in the direction of my car, still tongue tied to each other. My hands dove in my pockets, searching for my keys. I found them with a tug on the metal ring and pressed the button to unlock the Mercedes a few cars down. Jacob pressed his body into mine, surprising me with the tenting in his jeans. There was something about kn owing I did that to him...Fuck. I pulled him along, taking careful steps backwards until we were to my car.

I pulled back, loving the way his full lips pouted without contact, "Get in."

He leaned, pressing me against the car, "What if I want to blow you right here?" He seemed to challenge. I knew how Jacob functioned. He was an avid practioner of tests. He loved to work me to my breaking point, testing my nerves _and_ my patience. Who was I to think that sex would be different?

"Then I'd have to fuck you against my car." I had no other choice, but to be honest. I don't think I would have been able to hold out.

I should have known he'd want to test that theory. It was something feeling his hand tighten on the mound in my jeans. His dark, lustful eyes examined me, noting any sign of weakness. I clenched my jaw, muffling any outbursts.

"Do I have to repeat myself, Black?" My voice came out low and husky, but other than that, I wasn't giving in. I needed to hold off just a bit longer. The drive to my house was about 15 minutes at this time of night. The order seemed to work. He pecked my lips, pausing only to curve that sweet tongue along it after before walking to the passenger side of the car. I knew this was Jacob, his cheeky defiance and confident teasing, but hell it was something watching him act so _hot_. I've seen him with girls plenty of times. He was more gentle and charming, albeit still a tease, but how he was handling me was completely new territory.

I got in the car, started it and pulled out the parking spot and out of the garage. The night was pretty dead. We were usually one of the last places to close, so there was never a problem with people or traffic. It was going to be a smooth drive, until I felt the snaking fingers on the hook of my jeans.

"Jacob-" I warned.

"Tell me something, Emmett," He spoke casually, "Have you ever thought about fucking me prior to this night?"

He wasn't the only one that had this cross his mind. Mere moments before the day ended, I couldn't help thinking about the kiss with Edward and how satisfying it would have been if it was him instead. And even more so, if I had him somewhere screaming my name in such heated passion, you'd think he was crying. It ran in and out of my head, confusing the hell out of me, "No, I don't think I ever thought of fucking you before today, but I won't lie that deep down I found you attractive. I noticed things about you that I wouldn't have ever noticed if I wasn't inclined to fuck you silly." His hand gripped my thigh and I had to watch the accelerating that was climbing in the car. I hoped there was no police on the prowl. I needed to distract him, "I think Edward put you into my head. Kissing him this time around, I noticed how good it felt. I really liked it." Fuck, in fact, I liked it only _after_ Alice had the thoughts of Jacob in my head. She stated that Jacob and I would look good together and when I kissed Edward, it turned me on. Deep down, I wanted it to be him. Now would you look at that?

"Huh," Jacob replied with a smirk, "That's interesting," He licked his lips in that slow, tormenting pace, causing me to look away, focusing on things like lights and road signs. Anything but those lips and that tongue, "The girl that called on us isn't a regular. It was her first time coming. Last Thursday, the day you were with Rosalie, I was keeping Edward company. One of his clients didn't come. We were talking in the front and this beautiful red-head approached. She said she had been watching us and she wanted to see what we could do. I wasn't really interested, neither was Edward. We thought she was asking for a threesome.

"She offered us 15 grand each and we both reconsidered. It wasn't until she said it would just be us that we agreed. We went to her massive house where she showed us her bed and watched the entire thing." His hand glided over to my cock again, giving it a comfort squeeze, "But during everything, you kept popping in my head. I had no idea why. At first, I thought that it was because you'd be the first person I'd tell about what happened, but I started picturing you under me, not Edward."

"Oh?" I asked. He imagined fucking me when he was fucking another man? I was losing focus again.

"And I came so hard." Fuck, that's hot, "And after, I knew I couldn't tell you, because if I did then eventually I'd have to admit it was you I wanted to fuck."

"You would have only turned me on."

"Would I?" He asked in that challenging tone again. Uh oh. I felt his fingers tug on my jeans. Soon, they were unbuttoned. The sound of my zipper descending was enough to alert me what this boy had planned.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I didn't really have to ask.

"Bobbing for apples." He replied with a clever snicker, unbuckling himself before hovering over my lap. Shit, I was going to crash.

There was a brief rush of air and his hand was holding me as if testing its weight. He let out a satisfied noise, appreciating the size. His hands then, with expert finesse, gripped and stroked down, pulling skin off my head, revealing the sensitive flesh. His tongue prodded the slit of my cock before his lips closed around the head, giving it a sloppy kiss.

"You have a pretty cock, Em." He whispered, "Let me make him cry happy tears." My hands gripped the steering wheel and I waited for impact. He pulled away from my pulsing boner only to spit into his hand before fisting me again. There was something so rough and wild about Jacob that I didn't necessarily see in a boy like Edward. There weren't much men like him that would offer road head, smoke relentlessly, and take dead night rides on his only treasured item; his motorcycle. It was that that had me so turned on. This boy was as rough as they came, but he preferred talking to soft-spoken women and had no problem fucking guys. It was hard piecing him together, but I didn't have the time to, not when his warmness was coating my cock. His kept his hands in motion, moving in unison with his mouth, that wild tongue of his stroking the underside of the shaft. I was pretty sure he was fairly new to this trade, so there was no attempts to take me fully in his mouth or add any other parlor tricks to it - not yet.

I focused on how it felt, yet kept my eyes trained on the road. It was torture because I couldn't watch, touch him, give him my full attention. I felt like I was cheating this blowjob. This was something I would have done about a 5 years ago on my way home from Prom with a random date, not with a co-worker and first time fuck-friend.

He was slow and deliberate in everything he was doing. The sucking noises were loud and wet, the way he bobbed his head, moving his fists in circular motions as he pulled back up to the tip, sucking it like a straw to gather anything that made its way out before using the cum as added lubricant when he pulled his mouth away and gave me slow tugs. He made it hard to make right turns, but eventually we were on my street and in front of the underground garage to my condo.

I hadn't came, he made sure of that, but I was harder than I was before. I lifted the hand that was comfortably raked in his hair - the only way I could let him know I was appreciating his services without crashing. He pulled away, licking his lips in that trademark way, "Has anyone told you that you taste like molasses?" His hand was still on my cock, squeezing, mirroring a hard throb. I wanted to knock my seat back and have him ride me right there. I cut the car's engine and sadly watched as he pulled his hand back to I could force my way back into my jeans. I made no attempts to button up, not when the walk to the elevator wasn't far, just didn't want to risk being exposed on camera.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked, getting that same hot laugh from earlier.

"Let's just say, I'd rather taste you on my cornflakes." The sound of movement on the leather seat was all I heard before he pulled me into a strong kiss, holding me there by the nape of the neck. It was rough and fierce and for a moment I considered having him fuck me.

We both pulled away, panting like dogs. I couldn't take much of this any more. I was cracking under his system. I opened the door, and jumped out before closing it behind me. Jacob acted a little more slowly, taking his time. If he didn't hurry up, I'd give the security office a show to look at. He trailed behind me and I turned back to see what was taking him so long and felt a heated blush creep up on me when I saw him eyeing my ass intently. I bit back my shock and jelly-legged reaction to his eyes on me and played it off, "You can look, but can't touch." I teased. he said nothing and I took that as a bad sign.

We'd might have to wrestle this out.

I called the elevator down. It responded in little time, opening with a tune I had become familiar with over the years. I stepped in the space, bigger than the one at work. Jacob followed after, keeping his distance from me, hands in pocket, eyes on fire.

Fuck, what was he thinking?

"What?" I raised an eyebrow, taunting him, "You plan on eating me now?"

He licked his lips again. I mentally cursed, knowing that he could do that before asking me anything and I'd do it, "You could say that." There was an edge of danger to his tone. I keyed the reserved patch in the panel, signalling to my floor. The elevator shot up like a bullet and in a matter of seconds, the door opened revealing an open space that was my front room. I got out first, giving Jacob the sight he wanted and walked the path to my sofa and coffee table, throwing my keys aside. I turned to face him. He wasn't far behind, walking in slow pace. I could see the shape of his cock in his jeans. I needed to know what it felt like.

"Come here." I ordered. He didn't move, "If I come over there, they'd be consequences."

"Are you suggesting that you can overpower me?" That challenging tone again.

"I know I can." Granted, he had an inch or two on me, but he spent less time at the gym than I did and it showed. I weighed more and I was more powerful. His body, although not small and lean, wasn't as _loaded_ as mines. I could pin him down and make him scream uncle. Shit, I wouldn't mind doing that as I fucked him.

He approached, stopping about a foot from me before speaking, "Show me."

If that's what you want.

I closed the gap between us, grabbed his waist, lifting him a few inches from the ground and pulled him to me. He got the picture, instinctively wrapping his legs around my waist, his arms falling over my shoulders. My face was comfortably nestled in his neck and I began my journey, carrying him to my room. From there, I threw him down on the California king size bed. I knelt over him, taking both hands and holding them above his head. He didn't fight, but there was a hiss of defiance slipping from his lips. I kneed his legs open, using my free hand to unzip and unbutton his jeans. I lifted his shirt slightly above his stomach. My eyes explored the lines of his hips bones, the way veins popped up from the brown flesh. And I took in the sight of no material under his jeans. Easier access. I eased his jeans down a bit. He allowed me that, lifting his ass, giving me less friction. He watched in silence, hands trapped above his head. It was a gorgeous sight.

His jeans were halfway to his knees, cock exposed and hard, nearly face to face with me. I held my breath, climbing up to his face, giving him an open mouth kiss, then pulled back only when he tried to tongue his way in. Did he forget? I was in control.

"Uh-uh," I tsked, lifting two fingers to his lips. He pressed them together, eyeing me with a child's stubborn glare. Well, if he was going to make things difficult...I leaned towards what obviously wanted attention. I ran my cheek over it, cholding a gaze with him. his eyes were softening as if he spotted candy in my hands. I winked, getting a huff of resignation. That wasn't enough. I pressed my tongue against my top lip and in a slow pace ran my mouth along his warm shaft. His lips parted, giving me a deep moan. There we go. My hands shot up, two fingers in, running along his tongue, coating it in wetness, before sticking in a third. He gave in, suckling the digits into his mouth, working his muscle under them in the same way he had to my cock earlier.

"That's it, baby." I groaned, noting how his eyes rolled back at the encouragement. I pulled my fingers from his warm tightness, getting a satisfied pop before working my way down his abdomen. I caught the widening of eyes on my fingers and the defeated whine of what sounded very much like fear and anticipation. I threw him off, wrapping my hands around cock, stroking, using his spit as lubrication.

A shudder rolled through his body and I got another satisfied moan as he dug his head into the comfort of his restrained arm. His hips rolled and grinded against my fists as I continued, keeping my wrist loose as demonstrated by some skilled girls from my past and myself when the lonely nights were a little too much. His ass left the bed in his quick attempts to get a harder, faster beat off.

How about I test your limits for a change, Jacob?

For the first time, he began struggling against my hold on his wrists. Perspiration coated his forehead, going well with his short pants. I held him in my hands and kept my actions slow as ever. That tanned skin contrasted so well with mine, even the size of him fit nicely in my fist. I never thought I'd ever consider a cock pretty, but there's a first time for everything. A drop of pre cum was forming on the tip of his cut head, drawing me in. I stroked the sensitive gland with my tongue gathering him in and smacked my lips.

Well hell.

"Has anyone told you that you taste like cotton candy everywhere." I thought for a second. Well I hadn't tasted his.. "I'll back to you after I taste your ass." I lowered my head farther, parting his legs farther.

"God, Emmett. Fuck!" He cried out, "Wait!" There was another roll of shivers through him, so I sat up, hand off his junk, waiting.

Had I really got him to the edge so quickly? Or was this all a ruse, "Is there anything I can do for you, Jacob?"

"God," He licked his lips, this time it seemed as a way to calm himself down. It didn't turn me on any less, "Were you really going to tongue my ass?" He surprised me with how shaky his voice was.

Huh, all this talk and now he was crumbling like a cookie.

"Yeah, why?" I smiled obnoxiously, "Did you think I was bluffing?"

"I just wasn't-" He laughed huskily, "Fuck, I just didn't think you'd go this far."

"Go farther than letting you give me road head?" My hand was still tight around his wrists.

"I didn't think you'd want to-"

"To fuck you?" The look in in his eyes let me know I was right, "Fuck, you're still not thinking about last night, are you?"

He didn't answer right away. He was still panting, closing his eyes as if to concentrate, "I just thought about this for a long time."

"A week isn't a long time." I smirked.

"A little longer than that, Em."

"But you said-" And this time, my hands were off his wrists. Was there something I was missing? There had to be. He suddenly looked apprehensive - unlike the Jake from 5 minutes ago.

"Alright," He sat up on his elbows, blowing a gush of hair from his fluffy lips, "Everything I have said thus far is true, except for one small...fact."

"And...what would that be?"

"I've been wanting to fuck you for months now, Emmett."

"Oh?" I wasn't sure how to respond, cause fuck if I knew how I'd react if he would have said this maybe a month before. Granted, I wouldn't have responded in any drastic way, imagining turning him down just didn't sit well with me though.

"And you're cool with that?"

I sighed. I was flattered and felt a bit guilty that I hadn't pieced together those casual flirts, but I had him under me at that moment, so it wasn't so bad, was it? "Jake, right now you're on your back, ready for me to get you off," I hovered over him, leaning in just close enough to hear his sharp intake of breath, "It doesn't bother me that you wanted me and didn't tell."

"So you don't mind if I'm b-" I quieted him with my lips, tongue fucking his mouth until I felt his hips grind against me in a patterned motion.

"I don't care what you are, babe," I started, going in for another kiss, "But, you did lie. And that deserves its comings, don't you think?"

He rolled his eyes, "I have to let you fuck me." Bingo.

"Are you scared that I'll hurt you or that you'll like it?" I asked, stroking his short, black locks.

He thought over the question for a while, "Kind of both." He said honestly.

My palm hovered over his flawless face, feathering his cheek, "I'll only do it if you trust me."

"I trust that next time I'll fuck you." He growled.

I didn't have to think it over. I owed him that much, "I see nothing wrong with that." We happily sealed the deal with a sloppy kiss, this time ridding our clothes in the process. We managed to kick our jeans off, including shirts and socks. The end result was me and him, a tangle of limbs writhing in bed, our poor cocks undergoing a very friendly handshake. His legs bowed out and in a spur of aggression held my hair in tight fists as he jerked his hips into mine. I hadn't experienced anything like it. I got to watch the delicious looks cross his face, take in all that many woman clients never had the oppurtinity to see - or ever would. He was completely giving himself to me, which was something Jacob never seemed to do for anyone. Like I said, he enjoys control _almost_ as much as me. I balanced myself over him, palms on each side of his shoulder and took the moment to cradle my head in his chest, tonguing the brown flesh, getting a hiss of gratification.

"I love you like this." I panted, thrusting against his cock. He responded with a very slow lick from my shoulder to the skin just under my ear - my spot. It was my turn to shudder violently. He nipped the flesh there and laughed that arousing laugh, getting a horny growl in return.

Foreplay over.

I was marking his skin with my lips, down his chest, past his navel and bypass - to his disappointment - his magnificent dick. Keeping his thighs apart with my thigh, took a glance at what I was about to enjoy. His body was vibrating under mine in anticipation, waiting. I started with his hipbone, following the visible line before nuzzling my nose against his sac, getting a grunt in response. The sensitive flesh had its share of affection, being held and sucked into my mouth like a vaccuum before being released.

"Emm - ett." he said so sexily, I felt my cock jump in impatience. I shared my first kiss with the puckering entrance, prodding it gently with my tongue. Jacob's hands shot over my own, nails trailing over them before interwining as a sign to go on. I applied pressure against the ring of muscle and was in a warm, contracting space. I then scooped my hands under his thighs and pulled him closer to me so I could delve in deeper to explore. the muscle quivered around my tongue just as Jacob uttered a husky "Fuck". I began a slow bob, being sure to curve my tongue when I was as far as I could go. I'd kiss around his entrance and pull back again, doing it all over, petting his thighs in the process.

"Emmett, please."He pleaded, "Fuck me."

That's all I needed to hear. I was on my knees, watching how his lidded eyes stared back up at me. I climbed over him, reaching for my night-stand. It wasn't uncommon for me to beat off before a night's rest, so I always kept lubrication handy. The finest jelly money could buy, because it wasn't only used for myself. I had on occasionally slept with non-client's who knew me from the club, mainly passing one-time visiters and out-of-towners. With a generous squirt, I coated my two fingers and startedto prepare him.

"This might feel a bit uncomfortable at first, okay?" I warned. He licked his lips again, nodding and closed his eyes, "Just relax and breathe." I was almost sure he had said that to a girl or two in his lifetime; perhaps even Edward.

It was the one finger first and that he didn't seem to react to all that much. I tried the in and out motions, slicking him up before entering the second. His body tensed and his breath caught, but eventually he was breathing again, remembering my advice and his muscles relaxed around them. I began to finger fuck him, twisting my hand and creating a distance between the fingers, stretching him out. He grunted out in pain. As much as I didn't like hurting him, I couldn't help but feel a surge of arousal at the sight of his swollen lip held under his teeth as he kept his eyes shut. I never wanted to lay someone so bad.

I pulled out and reached for my night stand again, grabbing a condom from the top drawer and with ease slipped it on and from there coated myself in the lubricant. He watched with hungry eyes.

"You can fuck me however you want." He said in a dangerous tone.

"I want to see what you look like when you come." I grabbed one of my pillows, gesturing for him to tuck it under his hips, "Lay on your back for me, baby." He obliged and I pushed him on his back, spreading him. I balanced myself on the bed with one hand and guided my way to his entrance already feeling his warmth as I pressed against it.

"Mmm," He pushed his ass up, taking the entire head in. I had to grit my teeth to control the buck of my hips. He tensed, gulping in bits of air, "Shit, Em, has anyone told you you're as thick as a pole."

I laughed and pressed my lips to ear, tonguing the shell of skin, "Only when I'm fucking them." I replied and pushed in deeper. He gurgled out, hands finding my hair again. I was already fully inside him, nearly losing it when he took that moment to test me out with a circular movement of his hips. He did this work like a professional.

"You feel so good in me." He whispered against my ear.

That was it.

My hips pulled back and once again I was in him, faster than the first time. He whined out, but nodded, letting me know he was okay. I did it once again, faster.

"More." He urged. Again and again, this time pressing his thighs against me as I moved my hips against him. I got a satisfying cry of joy out of him, "Em, you're hitting the spot. Harder." I obliged, getting the same reaction. I didn't know how to handle the sight. I had never seen anyone more beautiful than he was, calling out my name like I was God. My body moved against his in fluid motion, my strength picking up. He was becoming a viscious creature, gripping the edges of my bed, elbows pointed towards the ceiling and tightening around me, "Fuck me," He chanted in my ear, using his remarkable skills to test my endurence.

Well, I had something for him.

I lifted one leg, adjusting it on my shoulder, forcing him on his side. My cock could slide in deeper this way. He was shaking violently, his body damp with sweat and that only drove me more to fuck him to oblivion. I rested my arms on his shoulder, using that as a way to keep his body as close to me as possible, bending his leg at an angle that required a bit of agility - and he had it. I made my movements short and hard, giving him exactly what he wanted. The vocal sounds he made to each thrust was fucking driving me wild. His stiff cocked rocked with the movements, getting my attention. Toning down my thrusts only slightly, I was able to fist cum slicked arousal as I did him proper..

"N-no! N-not now!" He cried out, opening his mouth into an 'O' of mid-coitus bliss. That's right, right over the edge, you go. I felt it then, the contracting of his muscle on my cock, pulling me in deeprer. I brought myself to my own demise.

"My F-fucking G-god!" I didn't expect that at all. What the hell was he doing to me? My legs suddenly felt boneless, my thoughts foggy as hell and I collapsed into him, erratically bucking. Jets of cum leaked from his pulsing dick onto my hand and arm as he was riding the high of an orgasm. My bedroom was then filled with the cooing whines of him as I repeatedly brushed his prostate. It droe me over and I completely lost it, my orgasm coming in like an atomic rage. I damn there went blind. We were pretty much muscleless flesh for the next minute or so, panting and sweating like we ran a serious marathon. Finally when I was able to sit up, I took the condom off, disposing it in the bathroom.

He was already sitting up in the bed by the time I got back, fingers weaved in his hair as if he was in search of something.

"Going somewhere?" I teased, approaching the bed. I loved the way his eyes trailed over my body, taking in my cock after its raging battle with his ass.

"I was going to call a cab." He started slowly, searching my face for a reaction.

"So you are going somewhere?"

"Do you want me to?"

I really didn't get it, "Is this your weakness?" I asked, "Fucking a friend? Or a man? Or a man that's a friend? You look out of your element, Jake."

"I'm not," He shook his head slowly, "But you should be."

"Because this is my first time fucking a guy?" He nodded, "Jacob, _you're_ my damn element. I never felt uncomfortable around you before, why should I now?"

He laughed despite himself, "That's it?"

"That's all you're getting from me." I confirmed. That seemed to relax him a bit. His hand lazily stroked his chest, and he chewed his lip in thought as I took my seat next to him. God, this was a whole new side of him.

"Come here." I demanded softly, getting his attention. He slid over to me, a curious expression on his face. I pressed my lips against his in a quick chaste kiss, tugging the strands of hair at the nape of his neck, "You fuck really well for a virgin. In fact, you suck dick really well. It was the best sex I had."

"I had a lot of practice," He spoke softly.

"Mmm, really?"

He snickered, "Yeah," He licked his lips and my cock twitched, "It was what I did everynight before I went to bed."

"You had fantasies?" I'd love to catch him in one, possessed by the visuals, stroking himself.

"Yeah," He pressed his lips against mine, keeping it there a second longer than our previous kiss, "All of them starred you."

"Is that so?" I tasted cotton candy again, "Any chance of a reenactment, possibly?"

He didn't waste time, cupping my semi in his warm hands, "It depends. Are you up for a challenge?"

_____

**AN: **I intended this to be a one-shot, but I always have room to expand to another chapter or two. I left open the implied relationship with Edward an Jasper and I could always go over the story of Jacob and Edward together. Look at that. All my fave couples. I'm so clever *pats back* Tell me what you think, readers!


End file.
